


The Prince and the Blacksmith

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: B1 Forbidden Love or Forced Marriage





	The Prince and the Blacksmith

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far far away, there lived a handsome Prince. The Prince lived with his father, a ruthless Warrior King. From an early age, the prince was taught to ride horses and all the aspects of being a warrior in the of Nebesa.

His mother, the Queen, wanted the boy to be learned and wise. She hired scholars from across the known world to tutor her son. 

The young prince attended all his lessons and sparred with the best of the King’s knights. He grew to be a very handsome youth, strong and smart and kind. Capable of besting any of the knights, and able to confound his tutors with his questions. He also enjoyed talking with the Elders and learning of their travels through the land, and about the common people under the rule of the King. 

Every year the King and Queen would host a ball for the Prince’s birthday and invite all the eligible princesses from the surrounding kingdoms, as well as fair maidens from their own land. As a boy, the Prince enjoyed the games and dancing at the balls. But, as he grew older, he became bored with the whole charade; he decided he wanted a different sort of celebration, he wanted a Challenge. He asked his father to host a Challenge for all the young men his age to events of battle in which he was well versed - Archery, Sword battle, and hand to hand combat. He also insisted that the contestants need not be only aristocrats but commoners. He had heard stories of how the common people would fight for sport or for the protection of their family and land. The Prince wanted to learn more about these common people and their ways.

* * *

 

The news of the Challenge reached far and wide. Young men from Nebesa and surrounding kingdoms prepared for the event. The Challenge would last one week, and contestants must win three battles before facing the Prince. 

In one nearby village, the Village of Shashka, where the royal swords were forged, the Master Swordsmith’s son was interested in the Challenge. 

The swordsmith was a widower and raising two sons on his own. His eldest worked with him in the smithing shop, iron, and steel works were their specialty. The younger son cared for the house, animals and small home garden. 

The Smith informed his sons that they would be making the journey to the Castle grounds for the Challenge and that the eldest would compete his way to fight the Prince and win the grand prize. 

Although the young blacksmith hand forged many swords for the King’s knights, this was to be his first time to journey to the Castle. He remembers a few years ago when the King and his entourage came to the Village of Shashka bringing funds to upgrade his father's shop. They had been chosen to make all the swords, sabers, and knives for the Knights and the King's personal guards. At that visit, a young blacksmith met a young Prince, and they stared shyly across the room at each other while the adults conducted business. 

The young blacksmith made a special sword for the prince as a gift and dreamed of the day he could once again come face to face with the Prince and present him with his gift.

* * *

 

The Prince watched the first three days of battles. He spotted a few young men who might be contenders, but one boy stood out in his eyes; for more reasons than his ability to handle a bow or sword. He had seen this boy before. This was the same boy who had taken over his dreams for the past few years; the beautiful blacksmith. They had never even spoken but just watching the boy work with his father or just stand there beside his father's chair during negotiations had captured the Prince's eye. Everything about the boy ruined it for anyone else. The young prince had fallen in love with the boy on sight and dreamed of meeting him again. Now he watched as the boy; now a young man destroyed his competitors. It was a wonderful sight to behold. 

The Prince bested everyone who won the chance to fight him — sending them to return to their homes, defeated. 

Near the end of the competition, there were only a few men left to challenge the Prince, one of which was the young blacksmith. 

The time came for the Prince and the blacksmith to compete.

The blacksmith bowed low and greeted the Prince. “You’re majesty, I have dreamed of this moment for many years. You have no reason to remember me. I am Dean of Shashka, my father’s Smithing Shop is one of your father’s main swordsmiths.” 

The prince urged the man to raise and face him, “I do remember you, Dean. I too have dreamed of meeting you and actually having the privilege to speak with you. Please, no matter the outcome of these battles, I beg that you do not leave the castle grounds before we have had time to talk. Please, Dean, call me Castiel.” 

Dean was shocked and agreed with a smile. 

The first challenge was archery. Dean’s arrow struck the smallest target with precision and pierced the center accurately. The prince smiled and took his shot, hitting the center and scraping against Dean’s arrow. 

The next challenge was swordplay. As the two men prepared for the battle, Dean greeted Castiel once again, this time with a long thin box. 

“Prince Castiel,” Dean said as he bowed, holding out the box in front of him, “I have a gift for you. I hope it is to your liking.”

Castiel opened the beautiful wooden box to find the hand-forged sword inside. It was beautifully engraved and perfectly balanced. The sword fit the Prince's hand perfectly.

“Thank you, Dean. This is the most amazing sword I have ever held. I dare say it is more beautiful than any of my fathers. Did you make this?”

“Yes, your Majesty - I mean Prince Castiel. It took me more than two years to complete. I dreamt of you each night and worked on the sword every day, before beginning work on the royal court’s weapons.”

“Dean, If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell another soul?”

“Oh, yes, I promise.”

“I have dreamt of you since the day we met all those years ago.”

“Prince Castiel, I will never tell anyone. Sir, I am quite good with the sword, I notice that you have yet to be bested. Am I allowed to fight you to my fullest? There will be no repercussions if I best you?”

“Dean, I would be terribly disappointed if you did not show me your true skill. I look forward to battling you, and I shall not be holding back.” Castiel winked at Dean as he turned to finish dressing for the swordplay.

Castiel used the sword gifted by Dean in the battle against him. They are both well armored, and the strikes are not intended to kill. Their fight is quite even, and they are both strong, taking powerful attacks. Dean overpowers Castiel and wins with a series of strikes that would mame or mortally wound on a real battlefield scenario. 

Castiel offered Dean the cool shade of his tent and water to drink as they rest and watch the next set of competitors. They would not face off for hand to hand combat until the next day. So far, Dean was the only one to beat Castiel at both Archery and swords, several had bested him in archery, but none would take the final strike with the sword.  Dean and Castiel watched the proceedings, laughing and talking as the fights ended quickly or badly. They discussed fighting tactics and sword making. Dean admitted to never shooting at a target before, but how he imagined it to be a rabbit and the center was the rabbit’s heart. This lead to the subject of hunting and how Castiel only hunted large game for sport, and to supply the kitchen with meat for feasts; and how Dean hunted any small game in the woods to feed his family - the large game was off limits and for royalty only. 

As the minutes passed, the two were drawn to each other and ended up both sitting on the ground in front of the Prince's sizeable, comfortable seat. They sat so close that their knees touched. The two men laughed a little to easily and stared a little too long. 

At the evening feast, Castiel guided Dean to sit at the table closest to his. This action drew the attention of both their parents. 

After eating their fill, Castiel took Dean to the stables to show him his favorite horse. 

Walking along under the bright moonlit sky, Dean’s hand bumped Castiel’s, and he jerked it back and apologized. But, Castiel reached out and gently took hold of Dean's hand, causing Dean to smile. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the stables - and Castiel did show Dean his horse. 

Castiel reached up and brushed his fingers over Dean’s cheek and jaw. 

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.”

“But, you’ve attended royal balls all your life. Surely you’ve met beautiful princesses before.” Dean blushes. 

“None were beautiful inside as well as out. Dean, your eyes shine with the brightness of your soul. You are good and kind, and I fell in love with you the first time I saw you.”

“Your Majesty, you forget yourself. I am, but a blacksmith and you are heir to the throne.” 

“To you, I only want to be Castiel, the man you love. Please, may I kiss you?” 

“Oh, God, yes!” 

That’s how they ended up in the fresh hay stacked in an empty stall.

“Castiel?” A man's voice calls. 

“Shhh, That’s Gabriel, my bodyguard.”

They wait for the man to leave an then get up and straighten their clothes and head back to the feast. Both accosted by their guardians.

Castiel was directed back to the head table where his mother scowls and picks straw from his hair and clothing.

Dean looks up and laughs, earning a clap on the back of his head by his father, and a warning to mind his station and not act so friendly to the Prince.

* * *

 

The next day, the King surrounded the Prince with fair maidens, trying to draw his attention from the blacksmith’s son. There was no need for the two to have contact before the afternoon when they would have their competition, their fight was going to be the highlight of the day. No one else had won two challenges against the Prince.

Every chance Castiel found he would steal away and find Dean. They located many secret places on the grounds to show their feelings for each other. Hiding behind the guard’s quarters or in an empty horse stall they would breathlessly make out until they heard someone coming near and then they would run off and pretend to be discussing fighting strategies. Finally, Castiel took Dean to his own quarters, because no one would look for them in Castiel’s bedroom. 

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Once in the bedroom, they allowed their fevered passion to be freed. Castiel undressed Dean, kissing the exposed skin as he traveled down.  Dean knew better than to reprimand or draw attention to their stations. Instead, Dean let Castiel do anything he wanted, reveling in the feeling of Castiel’s warm mouth on his hard cock. When Dean’s knees nearly gave out on him, he steadied himself by placing his hands on Castiel’s shoulders — grabbing his shirt. 

“You have on too many clothes,” Dean whispered with threaded breath.

Castiel released Dean and stood up to remove his own clothes, Dean leaned in and kissed him.

“Please, allow me?” Dean undressed Castiel with reverence, mouthing and kissing down his torso to his hips, worshiping every inch of perfect skin. Dean paused and sucked marks on each hip before unlacing and pulling down Castiel’s pants. Already on his knees, Dean took Castiel’s heavy cock into his mouth. Sucking and licking up and down, taking him as deep as he physically could, swallowing around the head. Dean pulled back, licking all the way up Castiel’s shaft to the tip, then took him in again - sucking and allowing Castiel to fuck into his mouth. Dean wrapped his free hand around his own dick and stroked himself as he let Castiel fuck into him. 

Castiel sank deep in Dean’s throat and came as Dean swallowed it all. Dean came just a moment later, trying to catch everything in his hand so as not to make a mess. 

Castiel fetched a wet cloth and cleaned them both. They redressed, which took longer than necessary because they couldn’t stop kissing long enough to get their shirts over their heads. Finally, they headed back to the competition grounds, just in time for lunch.

While they were eating, Dean caught Castiel’s eye and winked, mouthing, “I’m going to kick your sweet ass.” 

Castiel laughed and mouthed back, “You’re going to try.”

After lunch, they were lead to their separate tents to wait for their hand to hand combat, which would take place after an interlude with the jester and magician, while the crowd gathered around the ring. 

Dean and Castiel had discussed the fight and agreed not to hold back, but to do their best to beat the other. No feelings were to get in the way of a fair fight. 

The time came to begin the match, and they faced each other in the ring. Just before the referee dropped his hand and told them to start, Dean winked at Castiel, and Castiel blew Dean a kiss. Anyone watching would think they were trying to psych the other out. 

Neither man held back, they fought hard, and there were several hard hits from both, Castiel twisted Dean’s arm behind him and pinned him to the ground face down. Dean looked back and Cas and said, “Baby, we gotta try this with no clothes on.” Causing Castiel to laugh and lose his grip.

“That’s being sneaky, Dean.” Castiel grinned and spun around and stood to face Dean.

After a few more hits and blocks and some grappling, Dean pinned Castiel on his back with his arms over his head, Dean sitting on his hips and holding Castiel’s legs with is own. It was a good hold. Cas tried Dean’s tactic but Dean just smirked, and Cas could not get out of the grip. 

Dean was decreed the winner of the match. Cas got up off the ground and slapped Dean on the ass.

The crowd went wild as Dean was declared the winner and the only man to best Castiel at all three competitions. 

The King congratulated Dean on his win and announced to the crowd what Dean and his family had won and that the smithing shop would be forever named a Royal Swordsmith Shop. Dean was told to kneel, and he was given the title of Sir Dean of Shashka. 

Cas and Dean couldn’t stop grinning at each other throughout the announcement and all the pomp and circumstance of the event. 

When the King finished his speech, he leaned in close to Castiel and whispered a warning of what would happen to Dean if they snuck off together again. And that at his next birthday, which would again be a ball, Castiel would have to pick a bride, and there would be no more trysts with a man, no matter who that man was. Castiel looked at his father with horror in his eyes, then glanced at Dean, shaking his head, hoping Dean would not ask questions. 

When the ceremony was finished, the two men were led away by their guardians. Dean kept looking back at Castiel who had a very sad look in his eyes, even though he was smiling at the people as he greeted them.

* * *

 

In his rooms, Castiel quickly wrote a letter to Dean and sent a young squire to deliver the document. 

_           My Dearest Dean, _

_            I fear for your safety. My father has issued a warning.  _

_            If we are found together, you will be sacrificed and sent _

_            to the battle lines in the Valley of Ad.  _

_           Please do not fight this; I do not want to lose you.  _

_           We will figure this out, and I will be with you, my love. _

_           My father has demanded that upon my next birthday _

_             - once again a ball - I must choose a bride.  _

_           My sweet, sweet Dean, I do not wish to marry.  _

_           I do not wish to lay with a woman, I never have.  _

_           From the moment I first laid eyes on you, _

_             I only wanted you in my bed. _

_           Please promise me that you will not take action.  _

_           Please let me handle my father.  _

_           I will be in touch.  _

_           Please send correspondence with the squire. _

__ __ __ __ _ All my love,  _

__ __ __ __ _ Castiel _

 

_            Castiel,  _

_              My one true love. _

_             I promise you, my dear, I will not cause any trouble. _

_             My father has also set an ultimatum of sending me _

_                away if I am caught close to you. _

_             I weep that we are unable to say our farewell in person. _

_             Already, I miss the feel of your touch and the smell of your skin. _

_             I swear to you that I will await your next correspondence. _

_             Neither will I lay with another as you are my only desire. _

__ __ __ __ _ Yours forever, _

__ __ __ __ _ Dean _

 

Over the next few months, Cas and Dean corresponded through letters, always holding true to their love for each other. 

The time came, and the Ball was announced as a masquerade, and along with the announcement came a decree. 

_ The Prince's Birthday Ball _

_ September 18th _

_ All eligible Princesses and Maidens are requested to be in attendance. _

_ Prince Castiel will choose his beloved and announce his spouse to be. _

_ The King and Queen of Nebesa  _

And with that decree came the answer to all of their problems. Castiel had been able to have the word ‘bride’ changed to ‘beloved’ and ‘wife’ changed to ‘spouse.’ With the small change of two little words, Castiel took away the pressure to choose a woman. The slight change gave Castiel the option to select the person he truly loved. The King had signed off on the decree. 

Because the King was gifting Castiel a new suit of armor and sword, the smiths who made the items were to be present at the event. That meant that Dean could legally travel to the castle. 

Dean carried with him a change of clothes to be worn to the masquerade, and of course, he had a beautiful mask that his brother helped him decorate with the tips of peacock feathers. 

When Castiel entered the room, all eyes were on him. He wore an all-white suit of clothes with a white porcelain mask decorated in the feathers of a dove. Men and women gasped as he descended the stairs. 

Dean stared, mouth agape. Castiel looked like an angel. Dean watched as Castiel gracefully took his seat in the throne beside his father. For the first time since they met, Dean had second thoughts about their plan. This evening reminded him of who Castiel really was - the heir to the Kingdom; A Prince; The Royal Son. And Dean was still only a blacksmith. 

Castiel spotted Dean and smiled so beautifully that Dean’s heart melted and all fear drained away. This man was his beloved, no matter the odds. 

They both danced the obligatory dances with others before they were able to dance together. They kept it proper and formal. Dean bowed low to Castiel, showing respect. They talked quietly while they dance, eyes only on each other. 

The music died down and the King to announce that Prince Castiel would be naming his beloved. All in attendance turned to face the thrones. Castiel ascended the steps and stood next to his parents. He greeted everyone and thanked them for attending. 

“Tonight, I am to choose the person with whom I wish to spend my life. As I look over this crowd, people I have known most of my life and those I have only recently met; one might think this a difficult choice. It pleases me to make this announcement, with the full support of my father and mother. I have been given the freedom to choose the one I wish to spend my life.

"My interest is not in someone who feels beneath me or cowers in my presence. My desire is to have someone who will love me and still challenge me, someone to stand with me and be my equal. I do not hold back with I love. My love is given entirely and I expect to be loved fully in return. 

Will my squires, please escort my choice to me?”

The crowd murmurs and whispers as a troupe of boys run out into the throng of people — Dashing and weaving between the couples. The boys surround Dean and guide him to the front of the room and up the steps to Castiel. 

Dean bows respectfully to the King and Queen and stands beside Castiel. 

Castiel hushes the people. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I may have your attention. I introduce to you, my beloved. Sir Dean of Shashka; to be known from this day forth as Sir Dean of Nebesa.

The audience applauds and Dean bows. The King and Queen are awestruck but have no recourse. 

Castiel kisses Dean in front of everyone in the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the Kingdom, Dean's village, and the battle area are Russian:  
> Nebesa = Heaven  
> Shashka = Sword  
> Ad = Hell


End file.
